Ahora me doy cuenta
by nerea810
Summary: Hinata Hyuga, tras salir de una relación basada en traiciones y engaños, se encuentra con que Naruto Uzumaki, el chico malo del instituto y con el que casi nunca había hablado, es el único que está allí para ella. Poco a poco la Hyuga se va abriendo al muchacho, pero... ¿Qué pasaría si se enamorase de él?
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaaaaa¡ ¿Que tal sus vidas?

(¿Eres consciente de que no te van a responder?)

Aguafiestas ¬3¬

Bueno antes de nada quería decir que esta historia _**NO ME**_** PERTENECE**, yo solo la estoy adaptando para esta serie en concreto. La propietaria y creadora es Paola, todo salió de su ingeniosa cabeza XD.

Pueden leer la historia original en esta página: .es/forum/t11682,

Tambien decir que los personajes no me pertencen.

(Aquí no te pertenece nada... que triste XD)

¿Verdad? Pero que le vamos a hacer...

En fin... espero que les guste tanto como a mí :)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hoy vuelvo al instituto después de una horrible noche sin dormir. Llorando, no he dejado de maldecir mi ignorancia y la traición de el. ¡Quien iba a decirlo! Estoy destinada a estar sola.

Pero por dios, el es perfecto. Pelo castaño perfecto, altura perfecta, modales perfectos, voz perfecta… Yo solo soy la pequeña Hinata, pequeñita y frágil. Soy yo la que intenta mejorar su aspecto con ropa bonita y pelo arreglado. Soy yo la que despertó la envidia al comenzar a salir con él y el desprecio cuando lo deje en medio de una discusión en el pasillo.

Pero claro, ¿Quién iba a creerse que don perfecto pudiera ser infiel? Oh, nadie, por supuesto.

Y para colmo aquella nota: "Cielo, tenemos que dejarlo… Lo siento" ¿Qué lo sientes dices? Por favor, no me hagas reír… Pero eso se acabo. Hoy nace una nueva Hinata.

Mírate en el espejo, como te has abandonado… ¿Enserio que vas a hacer de sombra llorona mientras él se lleva las palabras de consuelo? Obviamente, no.

Y encima, los envenenados mensajes de Ino… tendré que cambiar de numero de teléfono. Me río amargamente. ¡Como los famosos! Pero, que demonios, yo no soy famosa.

Estoy soltera, libre y voy a ponerme alegre. ¿Qué mejor forma de hacer amigos que siendo simpática? Papá dice que soy una chica muy mona y graciosa. Y Hanabi, mi hermana pequeña, dice que soy interesante y adorable.

Pero, ¿Me puede decir quien hace caso de lo que tu familia dice de ti?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Pues aquí acaba el prólogo.

Espero que les haya gustado y...

(No sabes que más decir... -.-")

No... o.o

(Que intento más fallido de persona...)

¡A callar! ¬3¬

Subiré en cuanto pueda el próximo capitulo, hasta la próxima :D


	2. Tu te crees que soy tonta, ¿eh?

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡ :)**

**Aquí les traigo el capitulo 1 del fic :D**

**En el anterior capítulo no salió el link de la página donde podrán leer la historia original (escrita por Paola) Culpa mía -.-"**

**Pero como se usar fanfiction muy poco me resulta muy difícil hacerlo todo a la vez**

**Disculpen las molestias :)**

**Los personajes de Naruto con me pertenecen al igual que esta magnifica historia, yo solo la adapto.**

**Aqui les dejo el link, espero que si se vea esta vez XD:**

** .es/forum/t11682, **

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-¡Hinata! ¿Cuándo piensas despertarte?

Abro ligeramente los ojos y despego la mejilla babeante del cristal. Ayer me dormí en la ventana, después de reflexionar sobre mi nuevo yo. Nuevos amigos, ignorando al delegado.

-¡Ya estoy despierta señora madre!

Salto del alfeizar y voy hacia el vestidor. Mientras me desudo me observo en el espejo de cuerpo entero de la pared. Aunque tengo 17 años y estoy en el último curso de bachiller, soy algo bajita para mi edad, lo justo mido 1.60m. Tengo el pecho normal- Sigo pensando que soy de las pocas chicas de mi curso que no se ha operado- aunque al ser algo menuda, tiende a parecer mas grande. Cintura muy estrecha y piernas delgadas.

Yo con mi cuerpo no estoy nada acomplejada. Además, cuento con buenos ropajes (Mamá es diseñadora de una marca famosa). Lo que me acomplejan son mis ojos. Y no por el color o la forma, en realidad son de un bonito color perla. Son las gafas.

Tengo una dioptría enorme y las lentillas me molestan. Cuando salía con Kiba me las ponía, aguantándome, para quedar bien.

Pero ¿Ahora? Casi que prefiero mis Ray-Ban.

Lentamente, me visto con la ropa que hay en la silla. Un mono vaquero y corto con una camiseta de tirantes ajustada. Me peino un poco el pelo con las manos y me pongo las tropecientas pulseras que tanto horrorizan a mi madre.

Casi con miedo me pongo las gafas y como por arte de magia me veo mucho más guapa, me gustan. Bajo corriendo, me tropiezo y entro en la cocina derrapando. Mi padre (Hyashi el criminólogo forense) hace unas tostadas mientras mamá lo abraza por detrás. Cuando me ven entrar se separan dándose un ligero beso en los labios.

-¡Que bien que te hayas puesto las gafas, Hina!- Hanabi me da un sonoro beso en la mejilla mientras papá me sirve unas tostadas con un cuchillo clavado y salsa de frambuesa como si fuera sangre, como a mi me gustan.

Desayunamos charlando sobre nada y cuando mi padre se va corriendo al recibir una llamada del laboratorio, mamá se levanta y me da empujoncitos hacia el garaje. Me calzo unas converse azules a duras penas.

Mientras mi madre para el coche frente al instituto, el timbre suena a todo volumen en el patio.

Me hecha prácticamente a patadas del flamante descapotable rojo y se aleja derrapando. Sacudo la cabeza y entro en el instituto, que se ha vaciado de repente. Todos están en clase. Al menos, me ahorro el mal trago de tener que lidiar con los comentarios a favor de Kiba de los demás alumnos. Echo a correr hacia mi clase y abro la puerta sofocada. Anko esta dando la somnífera clase de Lenguaje y Literatura.

Pese a que soy de ciencias, no se me da mal, pero al ser mis padres famosos, me tiene una manía terrible. Nunca me he quejado a ellos, por que se que armaran una buena si se enteran.

Me mira con sus ojos astutos y con un gesto de mano me hace salir de la clase. Suspiro, ya se lo que hay que hacer y no me gusta nada.

Abro la puerta de enfrente, me descuelgo la mochila de un hombro entre los tintineos de mis miles de llaveros y entro decidida. Kiba se sonroja levemente cuando me ve entrar y comienza a tartamudear mientras me mira a los ojos.

-¿Q-que...? ¿Qué h-ha pasado?-Sus ojos se dirigen de los míos a mis labios cada dos segundos.

-Me han echado, tienes que firmar en mi expediente.

-¿No me vas a preguntar que tal todo?- Me rio amargamente, incrédula. No me gusta que me tomen el pelo.

-¿De que hablas, delegado? Tú y yo ya no nos conocemos, esto es puramente académico. Así que haz algo bien, firma y déjame marchar.

Lo veo llevarse la mano a la frente, decepcionado, como tantas veces lo había visto hacer. Lo hacia cuando me reía muy alto en nuestras citas, si mi vestido era demasiado corto o intentaba besarlo en publico… Que asqueroso.

Mientras trajina con los papeles, miro por la ventana, escogiendo sitio para tumbarme hasta la próxima clase. Ese árbol es perfecto. Me da una pequeña notita rosa con el parte de disciplina y me dispongo a salir.

-¡Espera!-Me doy la vuelta mirándolo desafiante-No… ¿Podrías darme una nueva oportunidad?

-Ah, por favor… Díselo a tu amiguita.

-¿A-amiga?

-Te crees que soy tonta, ¿eh?-Me acerco a el y le abro los dos primeros botones de la impecable camisa. Enrojece. Recorro con la punta de mis finos y fríos dedos las marcas purpureas de chupetones que tiene en el pecho, mientras se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas.-Vete a la mierda, don perfecto.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Y aquí acaba el capítulo**

**Espero que les haya gustado :D**

**Quería decirle a Hinata12Hyuga que acertó con la segunda opción y darle las gracias por su fantabuloso review **

**Fuiste la primera me hizo muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisima ilusión recibirlo :D**

**Y un besazo enorme a todas aquellas personas que me siguen o siguen la historia :)**

**También quería preguntarles si los capítulos les parecen demasiado cortos o están bien, ya que a mi me parece que son un poco cortos :s**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**

**Bye~**


	3. El enemigo de mi enemigo¡es mi amigo!

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :)**

**Hoy llega el capitulo tres para tod s aquell s que lo esperaban**

**Como siempre diré que el fic _NO_ ME PERTENECE** **es creación de Paola y los personajes tampoco son mios... ¬3¬ por desgracia**

**El link sigue sin aparecer, Hinata12Hyuga me dijo como hacer para que se vea, pero...**

**no entendí -.-" mi cabeza tarda más de lo normal en entender las cosas XD **

**Pero algún día (si me entero de como se hace) les pondré el bendito link ;)**

**Les aviso de que el Naruto al que están acostumbradas no tiene NADA que ver con el Naruto de esta historia o.o**

**Y sin más preámbulos les dejo el capitulo¡**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Salgo de la sala de delegados antes de que las lágrimas fluyan de mis ojos, recorriendo mis mejillas. Oigo a Kiba farfullar algo a mis espaldas, pero solo entiendo incoherencias. Antes de salir al patio, paso por la maquina de café y me compro un capuchino con nata y sin azúcar. Me miro en mi espejito mientras se hace el café. Realmente Diego tiene razón, el rojo me queda divino.

-¡Ah! ¡Quema!- Me soplo en los dedos y me ayudo de una servilleta para llevarme el vaso de cartón duro con el logo del instituto. Que cursilada.

Salgo al patio y me encamino al árbol previamente elegido. Desde ahí puedo ver al idiota paseándose de un lado a otro en la sala de delegados. Saco mis gafas de sol y me las pongo, hace calor y la estrella alfa deslumbra.

-A la mierda el señorito.-suspiro y cierro los ojos, soplándole al café.

-No lo hubiera dicho mejor.- Doy un respingo y acto seguido doy un codazo hacia atrás, acto reflejo. -¡Ah!¡BESTIA!

Gira la cabeza y me llevo las manos a la boca al ver al chico rubio que tanto odia Kiba boca abajo en el suelo y sujetándose la cara con las manos.

-¡Lo siento!¡Lo siento!- Lo ayudo a enderezarse y compruebo que no le sangra nada.-¡Lo siento!

-Calla, calla, anda…-Dice con las voz pastosa, mientras se masajea la nariz. Me mira mejor y pone una mueca de desprecio, mientras se levanta.-Hostia, pero si eres la novia del delegado…

-¡Espera!-me agarro a su pantalón de cuero y miro hacia arriba, con media sonrisa en la cara.-EXnovia. Ahora es mi enemigo- Hago como que me preparo para boxear y lo hago reír. A la fuerza, lo vuelvo a sentar a mi lado.- Bueno… ya sabes el dicho, el enemigo de mi enemigo… ¡es mi amigo!

Me mira receloso, nunca antes le había dirigido la palabra, Kiba me lo tenia "prohibido". Se sienta a mi lado y se estira.

-Esto… ya. Bueno- con un rápido movimiento de mano me arrebata el café que me iba a llevar a los labios- esto me lo quedo.

-¡Eh! Me iba a beber eso…

-Por el codazo.

-Idiota…- doy un brusco movimiento con la cabeza, dándole en la cara con la cabellera.

-¿Qué son esas confianzas? Te recuerdo que apenas hemos hablado en los 5 años que llevamos en el mismo instituto...-Toma un sorbo al café-¡Ah!¡Quema!

-Karma…

-Oye, pareces muy contenta a pesar de acabar de romper al delegado.. Además, me he fijado, todas las féminas de esta cárcel te odian.

Joder, que duro esta siendo, ni que fuera una asesina en seria para que me odiaran tanto… Me molesto.

-¿Sabes? Podrías haberlo dicho con mas tacto…- Le suelto mordaz y fríamente. Me mira con desagrado.

-Oh, perdona, ¿sigues "amando al niño pijo"?

-¿Eres imbécil? Te recuerdo, por si no te has enterado, que me estuvo engañando a lo largo de TODA la relación. De principio a fin. Y…-le arranco el café de las manos.-Esto es mío.

Me levanto y me alejo dando grandes pasos.

-¿¡Sabes!? ¡Lo he chupado!

-¿¡Sabes!? ¡No soy escrupulosa!-Le grito mientras le dedico mi bonito dedo corazón estirado.

Primera oportunidad de hacer amigos, fallida. Apuro el resto del café y me dirijo a la taquilla a dejar mis cosas. La próxima clase esta a punto de comenzar. Después de probar varias veces la combinación, la abro y me encuentro con una horrible sorpresa. De las dos baldas de la taquilla cae un pegajoso monte de nieve artificial en espray, pringándome los pies. Para colmo esta viscosa y apesta a petróleo.

-¡¿QUE MIERDA ES ESTO?!-Grito desesperada.

Todos los apuntes, libro y bloc de dibujos… todo a la basura. No me lo puedo creer. Oigo una risa al fondo del pasillo y veo a Naruto, que se acerca con una mochila negra a un hombro. Me mira con suficiencia , abre la taquilla de al lado y comienza a meter y sacar cosas sin mirarme de nuevo.

-Karma…-Musita entre dientes. Cierra la puerta de mala gana y se va sin mirar atrás.

¿En serio me dices que somos vecinos de taquilla? Pues si que estoy ciega. Suspirando, cierro la puertecilla de un golpe y me dirijo al laboratorio de química, sin preocuparme por el estropicio.

Una decena de alumnos esperan fuera del laboratorio, parloteando. Entonces, yo hago mi asombrosa entrada.

Los pies chorreando espuma, el pelo algo despeinado y la cara todavía acalorada por la discusión. Y se hace el silencio. Y todos me miran con desprecio. Y me vuelvo a poner furiosa la ver la cabecilla del moreno rehuyendo mi mirada. Y lo odio cada vez más.

Como de la nada, aparece mi profesora de química, con su bajísima estatura y su bata blanca. Todos entran en avalancha y ocupan sus respectivos lugares. Rehúso completamente el sentarme al lado del delegado y me voy a una de las mesas del fondo. Pero un gruñido me hecha de allí.

-Oye, tu, que ese es mi sitio.-Es el rubio. ¿Desde cuando va a mi clase? Le echo una mirada envenenada y me siento en la mesa de al lado. Me mira con suficiencia mientras pone los pies encima de la suya. Dejo caer el pesado libro de texto sobre mi mesa.

Después de aproximadamente media hora de formulaciones complicadas, se abre la puerta y aparece la directora, con el moño apretado y la cara congestionada.

-¡Usted!-me señala-Castigada, esta tarde.- Articulo la palabra yo mientras me señalo, sorprendida. No me lo puedo creer.

-¿Qué he hecho?

-Eso ya lo sabes. Hoy, después de las clases, bajaras al sótano y lavaras todos los uniformes del equipo de baloncesto. ¡Sin protestar!-Se da media vuelta y sale del aula.

De repente, oigo el crac simultáneo de 25 cuellos girándose hacia mí. La clase se llena de murmullos, risas y miradas furtivas para mí.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Y aquí acaba el capítulo de hoy.**

**Contestando a los reviews**

** .37: **

**Gracias :) aquí tienes el nuevo espero que este te guste tambien :D**

**Isabela-chan nyaa:**

**Ya no tienes que esperar más por el capítulo ;D la verdad es que yo estoy deseando que Naruto salga más en los capítulo pero ya llegará :)**

**Guiiillle:**

**Gracias :D Me encanta que te encante XD y muchisimas gracias por el apoyo :) se agradece un montón **

**nova por siempre:**

**A mi tambien me encanta la personalidad de Hinata es muy decidida y no le importa lo que piensa la gente**

**Y Naruto... aun no sale mucho pero ya saldrá más XD**

**Hinata12Hyuga:**

**Holaaaaaa¡ Debería hacerte un altar sabes? XD **

**Tus reviews me animan mucho :D **

**Respecto a la actitud de Hinata, en un principio la iba a cambiar y se iba a quedar con esa personalidad dulce e inocente que tiene pero después pense qeu cambiarla un poco no estaría nada mal (Y me daba flojera cambia****r más de la mitad del fic XD pero eso va a parte) me alegro de que guste esta Hinata también **

**Y con Naruto ya va a salir más pronto y veran la diferencia tan grande que hay entre este y el Naruto hiperactivoidiotasoñadordevoradorderamen que conocemos y queremos XD**

**Un besazo a tod s l s que mandais reviews y otro para los nuevos seguidores del fic**

**Me animan a seguir escribiendolo :)**

**Bye~**


	4. ¿Y que si no se poner una lavadora?

**Holaaaaa¡ :D**

**Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo :)**

**Se que tarde un poco -.-" peeeeeeeeeeeeeero aqui esta :D**

**Como siempre les recuerdo que los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, al igual que la historia, yo solo la adapto para esta serie.**

**Bueno, aqui les dejo el capitulo :D**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Ha sido un día horrible y agotador. Me dirijo al pabellón para recoger los uniformes que hay que lavar para terminar de una vez por todas. Entro en el vestuario de chicas para recogerme el pelo en una cola alta, para que no estorbe. Odio tener el pelo en la cara cuando hago cosas que no me agradan… Luego, toco levemente a la puerta del vestuario masculino.

-¿Se puede?-dentro se oyen risas.

No tengo que preocuparme, Kiba tiene asma y no hace deporte. Cuando estábamos juntos no podíamos salir a correr, hacer tonterías al aire libre… Con lo que me gusta a mi el baloncesto.

Un guapo chico de ojos perlados me abre la puerta. Lleva la melena mojada y el agua se le escurre por el pecho hasta ser absorbida por la toalla que rodea su cintura. Me sonrojo al ver que los demás chicos están igual.

-Esto… Venia a por… l-los uniformes…

-¡Chicos!¡EL CHANDAL!-Me sonríe-Soy Neji, encantado.

-Hinata, igualmente.

Uno a uno, me van dando un gigantesco chándal de básquet sudoroso. Diviso al rubio, que se seca el pelo. Le enseño el cesto hasta los topes de ropa. Me sonríe, hace una bola con su uniforme y me lo tira a la cara, haciendo que me tambaleara hacia atrás. Otros chicos me sujetas antes de que llegue a besar el suelo.

-Idiota…-mascullo, mientras se ríe.

Con el cesto de ropa a rebosar, bajo al sótano del instituto, a la lavandería. Menudo plan. Seguro que papá se esta poniendo paranoico perdido pensando que me han secuestrado, asesinado, mutilado y enterrado. Ya lo veo preparando el maletín forense para salir a buscarme.

Entro en el cuartillo y cierro a mis espaldas. En realidad no tengo ni idea de cómo poner una lavadora. Meto toda la ropa en el tambor y para quitar ese asqueroso olor a sudor, pongo media caja de detergente. Le doy un botón que hace ruido (supongo que voy bien), me siento sobre la secadora y saco mi móvil. Agradezco la soledad, no me apetece hablar con nadie. Pero a los dos minutos, compruebo que algo va mal.

La lavadora se mueve más de lo normal y hace ruidos raros. La ignoro un ratito mas mientras escucho mi canción favorita. Un fuerte estruendo me hace levantar la cabeza.

-¡Mierda!

De la lavadora ha empezado a salir espuma a una velocidad desorbitante. Me bajo de un salto y resbalo, cayéndome de espaldas sobre el suelo inundado poniéndome perdida. Me levanto a duras penas y le doy a otro botón. Al centrifugado.

Y… eso solo significa mas espuma. Entre el ruido de la lavadora, mis tacos desagradables y la espuma hasta casi la cintura, me estoy volviendo loca. Tengo la piel resbaladiza por culpa del detergente y estoy completamente empapada. Tanteando en el suelo., consigo dar con el tapón del desagüe. Amargamente compruebo como solo se va el agua. El medio metro se espuma se queda ahí.

Oigo pasos apresurados y ruego con todas mis fuerzas que no sea la directora.

-¿Pero que c…?-Una voz grave baja por las escaleras a toda velocidad. Naruto se echa a reír al verme escurrir mi camiseta. -¡Mírate! Dios, esto es demasiado bonito para ser ver..

¡PUM! Acaba en el suelo de espaldas. Ahora soy yo la que ríe.

-¿Decías?

Pongo un pie a cada lado de su cintura y extiendo mis manos hacia el. Las coge y cuando tiro de el para levantarlo, resbalamos y caemos la suelo. El detergente hace de aceite excepcional y apenas podemos tocarnos sin resbalar.

-¿Qué es esto?¿Lubricante?-Pregunta asqueado, mientras se intenta escurrir la espuma de su brazo.

-Detergente…-Le señalo la lavadora, que vibra como enloquecida. Se levanta corriendo y dando resbalones se acerca a ella. Tras darle a una serie de botoncitos, la para.

-¿No sabes hacer la colada?

-¡Claro!-Miento.

-Ya… ¿Y por eso pusiste unos ocho cazos de detergente, cuando solo es medio y encima en el lugar que no era?

-Esto…¡No es como mi lavadora!

Lo aparto de un empujón- haciéndolo caer de nuevo- y saco la ropa del tambor. La meto en la secadora y cierro la portezuela con profesionalidad. Lo miro de reojo.

-Quita, tu déjame…

Me empuja y caigo al suelo- Mientras la pone a funcionar, doy con un aparatito que esta en el suelo.

-¡Mi móvil!-Pruebo a encenderlo, pero no responde. -Ha muerto…

-Que en paz descanse.-dice irónicamente. Cuando pasa sobre mis pies para marcharse, le pongo la zancadilla y besa el suelo.

-¡Estate quieta!-Sin hacerle caso, cojo un puñado de espuma y se la soplo en la cara. No ceso de reír en todo momento. -¿Con que esas tenemos, eh? -Coge otro puñado de espuma y me lo frota en el pelo como si fuera champú.

-¡Ah!¡Para!¡Vale, vale, ya me estoy quieta!

Media hora después, salimos del sotanillo aun empapados, pero satisfechos. Caminamos hacia fuera, para volver a casa. Llevo puesta una sudadera que me llega por medio muslo, ya que mi ropa mojada deja ver toda mi ropa interior y me la ha prestado. De repente, recuerdo a paranoia homicida de mis padres, los quiero llamar para decirles que estoy bien, pero mi móvil ha muerto.

-Esto… ¿Me prestas tu móvil?-Me mira receloso, pero saca su móvil de la mochila y lo desbloquea. Me lo tiende, severo.

-Dos palabras.

-Si, si…-Se que si me coge papá eso no es posible. Marco el número rápido y con el corazón en un puño, espero a que descuelguen. Es Hanabi.

-Familia Hyuga, ¿Dígame?

-¡Hanabi! Soy Hina, veras…-De repente, oigo a mamá gritar mi nombre.

-¿Estas bien?¿Cuanto hay que pagar para el rescate?¿Sigues siendo virgen? No te habrán violado…

Me separo el móvil de la oreja y cuento hasta diez. Naruto me mira curioso.

-Como grita tu madre ¿Eh?

Sonrio de lado y asiento.

-Mamá, mamá, escucha. Estoy bien. Dile a papa que se calme. Me han castigado. ¿Podéis venir a buscarme?

Veo como el rubio saca unas llaves de su mochila y las señala gesticulando. Asiento rápidamente.

-¡Nonononono!¡Espera! YA me lleva… un amigo. Adiós mamá… Si, tendré cuidado. Dile a papá que se calme…

Cuelgo y le devuelvo el móvil. Su mirada me lo dice todo.

-Tienes una familia... peculiar...

-Lo se.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Espero que les halla gustado, intentaré subir el proximo lo antes posible :D**

**A tod s las que me mandaron rewies GRACIAS, me encanta leer sus comentarios y aportaciones :)**

**Hinata12Hyuga: entonces mejor dejaremos lo del altar para mas tarde jajaja, espero que te guste este capitulo ;)**

**Nos leemos pronto ^^**


	5. ¿Quién es ese chico Hinata?

**Holaaaa¡ después de tanto tiempo sin subir capitulo aquí les dejo el capítulo 5**

**Sé que merezco la muerte por haber tardado tanto -.-"**

**Pero ahora intentaré subir los capitulos más de seguido.**

**Lo siento ;o;**

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, y esta historia es una adaptación, por lo que tampoco me pertenece, yo solo la adapto.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Salimos de instituto y me dirige al aparcamiento. Diviso un antiguo descapotable azul claro y le miro sin comprender.

-¿Como es que ya conduces?

Le ayudo a bajar la capota y nos subimos al coche.

-Repetí un año.

-Amm...

Intento cerrar la puerta del coche pero se vuelve a abrir. Lo vuelvo a intentar con un poco más de fuerza pero sin resultado.

-Mira que eres floja...

Lo intenta él, pero sigue sin cerrarse. Arqueo las cejas y sonrío con suficiencia. Se baja del coche y da un portazo. Nada. Le da una patada y lo mismo. Intento aguantar la risa al oír el "click" del cierre cuando se apoya suavemente a tomar aliento.

Dos minutos después ya íbamos a toda velocidad por la carretera, dejando que el viento nos despeine y seque el pelo.

-¿Que hacías en el instituto?

Realmente me intriga esa pregunta, ya que es bastante tarde para que un alumno como él estuviese allí.

-Pero bueno, que es esto, ¿Un interrogatorio? Me castigaron a ayudarte...

-¿Por que...?

-No te importa.

Después de 10 incómodos minutos y gracias a mis instrucciones llegamos a mi casa sanos y salvos.

Papá mira por la ventana tomándose un café y mamá va y viene por el porche.

-¡Hina estas viva!

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me dirijo a Naruto.

-Ella es así, mas o menos normal...-le susurro arrancándole una sonrisa.-Bueno, pues gracias por traerme ¿Amigos?

Le tiendo la mano mientras por el rabillo del ojo veo como mamá se acerca corriendo.

-Amigos.

Sonrío mientras me estrecha la mano y me bajo del coche saltando por encima de la puerta para que le dé tiempo de huir de mi madre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mamá me estrecha entre sus brazos y me da un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¿Por que sabes a detergente?

-Un pequeño accidente...

Entramos en casa y me rugen las tripas ¡No he comido nada desde el desayuno! Así que me preparan una suculenta merienda y se sientan delante de mi.

Estoy lista para el interrogatorio. Solo me hace falta la lámpara fluorescente en la cara. Le doy un mordisco a mi manzana y ametralladora-mamá dispara.

-Fe llamfa Faruto.-Trago- Naruto, tiene 18 años y va en mi clase.

-¿Que hay del moreno tan amable que te acompañaba antes?

Quiero decirle que para mi está muerto, pero me parece muy melodramático.

-Hemos discutido un poquito sobre una tontería.-Miento para no tener que darles explicaciones, tomo un largo trago de leche.

-Y ese Naruto...¿Se droga?¿Bebe?¿Es virgen?¿Fuma?

Escupo la leche y trago dificultosamente saliva, atragantándome. ¡¿Pero que pregunta es esa?!

-¡Papá!¡¿Y yo que sé?!

-Me gusta su coche, era muy... retro.-Interviene mamá mirando por la ventana.

-Bueno pequeña, no vaya a ser un pervertido sexual...¿Te ha hecho algo?

Me pongo roja y me levanto de la mesa.

-¡No! ¡Me voy a duchar!

Subo corriendo las escaleras y me encierro en mi habitación. Entro en el baño y echo sales aromatizadas en la bañera.

Abro el grifo mientras saco del armario toallas. Mientras espero a que se llene la bañera saco mi móvil roto del bolsillo y le quito la tarjeta para ponérsela al viejo. Cuando ya estoy en el agua lo enciendo y veo que tengo tres mensajes nuevos. Todos de Kiba.

¿Pero este tío que es, idiota? Todos del mismo estilo. Diciendo que hoy estaba muy guapa, que me quería y que era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

De repente, cambio de idea. Apago el móvil y saco mi tarjeta sim. La sostengo con dos dedos sobre el agua de la bañera y con una sonrisa en los labios, la dejo caer.

-Uy, que pena... se me ha caído...

Jugueteo un rato más con ella y la estropeo del todo y cuando estoy bien arrugada, salgo del agua y me pongo el pijama (Básicamente una camiseta y shorts).

Cuando estoy sentada en la cama cepillándome el pelo, entra mamá con una bandeja en las manos.

-¡Hina! ¿Que tal estas?

-Bien, Hanabi, bien.- Se sienta a mi lado y me hace un gesto para que le dé el cepillo. Comienza a peinarme el pelo con cuidado.

-Mira ya sé que papá se pone nervioso si no conoce a tus amigos.

-¿Y...?

-Bueno, que tienes 17 años Hina... ya es hora de que te relaciones y tengas novios y eso...

-Es solo un amigo Hana, y mira... se me rompió el móvil.- Digo intentando cambiar de tema, pero no funciona.

-Lo que quiero decir, Hina; es que tengas cuidado.

-Es un buen chico.

Le doy un sonoro beso en la mejilla y me meto en cama, le hago un gesto y se mete conmigo.

-Por cierto, me dijo mamá que mañana no te va a poder llevar.

-Genial...

Mi dulce hermanita se acurruca a mi lado y al poco tiempo se queda dormida.

La miro con ternura y le acarició el pelo antes de quedarme profundamente dormida.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Gracias a tod s los que me han mandado rewies, agradezco muchisimo sus comentarios.**

**Y un SUPER SALUDO DE BIENVENIDA a todos los nuevos seguidores del fic ;D**

**Espero sus comentarios :D**

**Les gustó?**

**No les gustó?**

**Piensan matarme?**

**Si la respuesta a la última es un "Si" avisenme antes para que pueda escapar **

**Bye~**


End file.
